Cracked doors
Cracked doors, also known as Cracked barriers or Compromised barriers were a set of destructible objects found throughout Soul Reaver 2. Once Raziel gained the Air Reaver he could fire Reaver projectiles that were powerful enough to shatter them, allowing him passage beyond. Profile *'Name:' Cracked Doors *'Category:' Soul Reaver 2 terms *'Introduced in:' Soul Reaver 2 (2001) *'Appearances:' *'Related Articles:' Telekinetic breakables, Doors, Sealed doors, Blessed barriers, Air Reaver (Soul Reaver 2), Air Forge (Soul Reaver 2), Janos Audron's Retreat, Time-streaming chambers, Swamp (location) Profile Cracked doors appeared solely in Soul Reaver 2 where they were associated with the Air Reaver. Raziel first encountered a cracked door when he ventured to the Swamp in the [[History preceding Blood Omen|history preceding Blood Omen]] in Through the Swamp, where he recognized a mysterious door leading to one of Moebius's Time-streaming chambers, but was unable to breach it. Raziel returned to the same area in the [[Era following Blood Omen|Era following Blood Omen]] in A Fateful Meeting but was once again unable to enter the building. SR2-Swamp-EraB-Cutscene1-TSC-01.png SR2-Swamp-TSC-CrackedDoor-02.png SR2-Swamp-TSC-CrackedDoor-06.png SR2-Swamp-TSC-CrackedDoor-09.png As Raziel progressed further north beyond Uschtenheim and Janos Audron's Retreat he found his way into the Air Forge, where he was able to gain the Air Reaver enhancement for the Wraith Blade. As he left the forge one of the passages was blocked by a cracked door and blasting it with a projectile from the Air Reaver, Raziel discovered that the blade now possessed the power to blow these barriers apart and allow him to progress beyond them. From this point onward Raziel was able to breach the doors fairly regularly. In On to the Past he was able to blow apart the door protecting the time-streaming chamber in the swamp and was thus able to use it to return to Nosgoth's early history. Later on in Vampire Interview, Raziel would use the door breaching method several times to complete the puzzles to reach the summit of Janos Audron's Retreat. Notes *Cracked Doors are referred to by a number of similar titles in various sources. Scripts make note of "barriers that were cracked or compromised" , whereas Soul Reaver 2: Prima's Official Strategy Guide refers to them as "cracked doors and walls" and as "cracked or weakened doors". In manuals they are classed as 'elemental Reaver projectile targets' - classifying them along with Sentry eyes, Light crystals and the Engraved stone. *Broadly speaking, cracked barriers could be divided into four classes. Initially faced barriers were doors that were sealed shut and required blasting open. Later barriers could be comprised of natural stone or ice. At least one variant encountered in Janos's retreat was only a barrier to projectiles, appearing as a cracked icon suspended from a chain. *Cracked Barriers are incredibly similar to the Telekinetic breakables seen in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver and Legacy of Kain: Defiance and are arguably a development of the same concept. Those items - typically windows or similar - were impassable until Raziel gained the ability to fire Telekinetic force projectiles and Reaver bolts. Once he had gained these abilities, the surfaces would shatter upon impact by a telekinetic projectile. Notably the nature of the broken surface is slightly different, with Cracked barriers in Soul Reaver 2 allowing larger and sturdier barriers to be broken down, provided they were cracked. Gallery SR2-Texture-Cracked-Timestreaming.png SR2-Texture-Cracked-AFSurface.png SR2-Texture-Cracked-RockWall.png SR2-Swamp-EraB-Cutscene1-TSC-01.png SR2-AirForge-Exit-Cracked07.png SR2-JanosRetreat-Janos16-CrackedJ7Door.png SR2-Texture-Cracked-IceDoor-Retreat.png SR2-Texture-Cracked-AirIcon.png SR2-JanosRetreat-Features-CrackedAirIcon.png SR2-JanosRetreat-Features-CrackedIceDoor.png SR2-AirForge-Exit-Cracked01.png SR2-AirForge-Exit-Cracked02.png SR2-AirForge-Exit-Cracked03.png SR2-AirForge-Exit-Cracked04.png SR2-AirForge-Exit-Cracked05.png SR2-AirForge-Exit-Cracked06.png SR2-AirForge-Exit-Cracked07.png SR2-AirForge-Exit-Cracked08.png SR2-AirForge-Exit-Cracked09.png SR2-AirForge-Exit-Cracked10.png SR2-AirForge-Exit-Cracked11.png SR2-AirForge-Exit-Cracked12.png SR2-AirForge-Exit-Cracked13.png SR2-AirForge-Exit-Cracked14.png SR2-AirForge-Exit-Cracked15.png SR2-AirForge-Exit-Cracked16.png SR2-AirForge-Exit-Cracked17.png SR2-AirForge-Exit-Cracked18.png SR2-AirForge-Exit-Cracked19.png SR2-AirForge-Exit-Cracked20.png SR2-AirForge-Exit-Cracked21.png SR2-Swamp-TSC-CrackedDoor-01.png SR2-Swamp-TSC-CrackedDoor-02.png SR2-Swamp-TSC-CrackedDoor-03.png SR2-Swamp-TSC-CrackedDoor-04.png SR2-Swamp-TSC-CrackedDoor-05.png SR2-Swamp-TSC-CrackedDoor-06.png SR2-Swamp-TSC-CrackedDoor-07.png SR2-Swamp-TSC-CrackedDoor-08.png SR2-Swamp-TSC-CrackedDoor-09.png See also *Air Reaver (Soul Reaver 2) *Air Forge (Soul Reaver 2) *Janos Audron's Retreat *Swamp (location) *Time Streaming Device (The Swamp) *Telekinetic breakables *Doors *Sealed doors *Blessed barriers References Category:Terms Category:Terms/Soul Reaver 2 Category:Browse Category:Soul Reaver 2